The Show Stopper
Wander joins Lord Hater onstage in a concert in an attempt to impress Dominator, while Sylvia and Peepers donstry to bring the never ending show to a stop. Episode Summary The episode opens with Hater and a few Watchdogs performing in a rock concert. When they finish, some Watchdogs point guns on the planet's rabbit-like inhabitants to make them applaud. The group keeps rocking, but Peepers jumps onstage and begs Hater to stop. The band has been playing the same song for days, in a stupid attempt to get Dominator to fall in love with Hater. Peepers tells him that Dominator would just blast them. Hater suddenly realizes that Peepers might be right. So he tries rap. Peepers tries to get Hater to stop again, and Hater admits it was terrible. He goes back to rock. Then Wander appears in the audience, pumping his fist. Peepers decides to stop Hater by offering a guitar to Wander, and asking him to join Hater onstage. Wander asks about Hater already having a lead guitarist, but he's "tied up at the moment." (literally) Wander asks Sylvia for permission, but Sylvia is glad that she'll be hearing a different song. Hater sees Wander on stage and gets furious until he sees how good Wander is at playing guitar. Hater demands that Wander play at 12 beat:4 time, which he does. They start a duet. Peepers and Sylvia are shocked that Hater didn't stop, and they form an alliance to stop the duo. First, Sylvia and Peepers shut off the power. However, Hater creates power with his own magic. Hater jumps out to crowdsurf. Peepers tries to interrupt his crowdsurfing, but he just runs back. Sylvia throws tomatoes at Hater, hitting the Watchdogs instead out of dumb luck. Peepers drops a sandbag from the rafters over Hater, but it miraculously hits a drummer. Sylvia tries to pull Hater offstage with a hooked stick, but hits a Watchdog instead. The replacement drummers suffer many more traps set for Hater. Instead of repeating the song, Hater gives the mic to Wander, and they stop again. Sylvia wonders how Hater's still awake, and she and Peepers get a plan. Soon, Sylvia and Peepers are in the audience dressed as fangirls, and shout for Hater to play faster. Then in Spanish. Then backwards (Wander holds the guitar around his back). Hater finally collapses. Wander tries to get him to keep going, that Dominator isn't here. Right on cue, Dominator's ship looms over the planet. Dominator starts shooting, and Sylvia runs away with Wander. Hater tries to sing again, and Wander rushes back to help. Wander works himself into Hater's cloak puppeteers him to perform. Sylvia and Peepers watch in awe of their stupidity, but Sylvia gives in. She gets Peepers to play drums, and plays the guitar herself. Dominator stops shooting. When they finish, a faint clapping sound is heard coming from the ship. Dominator laughs, and nukes the planet. Everybody runs away, while Wander and Hater are focused on how they could do better next time. Transcript End Credits A memoriam of all of the Watchdogs injured throughout the episode. Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information Trivia *Sylvia wears the same disguise that she wore in "The Party Animal". *Third time an episode's title appears more than once, the others being "The Liar" and "The Matchmaker". *This is the second time Sylvia and Peepers join forces ("The Battle Royale"). *This is the second episode to not feature any background music. ("The Party Animal") *'Running gags:' The audience will either cheer or groan, depending on if the Watchdogs pointing their guns at them, each time Peepers and Sylvia beat the Watchdog drummer away, a new one replaces them, and Hater ending a performance with "before we go, we would like to say--" then starting a song. *This is the actual musical episode. *Many of the watchdogs shown in the animatic were named after some of the show's cast and crew members. Such members include: **Craig, after series creator and executive producer Craig McCracken **Eddie, after Eddie Trigueros, storyboard artist and director **Dave, after supervising director Dave Thomas **Francisco, after writer and story editor Francisco Angones **Sam, after Sam Riegel, the dialogue director and voice of Emperor Awesome **Amy, after writer and story editor Amy Higgins **Jack, after Jack McBrayer, the voice of Wander **Keith, after Keith Ferguson, the voice of Lord Hater **April, after April Winchell, the voice of Sylvia **Tom, after Tom Kenny, the voice of Commander Peepers **Sara, after casting director Sara Jane Sherman **Jennifer, after Jennifer Trujillo or Jennifer Hale, the voice of Princess Demurra **Noel, after Noel Wells, the voice of Lord Dominator **Fred, after Fred Tatasciore, who voices several characters **Alex, after art director Alex Kirwan **Letica, after Letica Lacy, production designer **Erik, after Erik Elizarrez, character clean-up **Jeremiah, after Jeremiah Alcorn, character designer **Benjamin, after Benjamin Balistreri, character designer **Shakeh, after Shakeh Haghnazarian, character designer **Tara, after prop designer Tara Nicole Whitaker or Tara Strong, who does additional voices **Anthony, after Anthony S. Vukojevich **Juan, after Juan Garrido **Levon, after Levon Jihanian **Roman, after Roman Laney **Trevor, after Trevor Simonsen **Brian, after color stylist Brian Smith **Raymond, after storyboard revisionist Raymond Morelli **Chris, after storyboardist Chris Houghton, color stylist Chris Hacker or background designer Chris Tsirgiotis **Isreal, after Isreal Sanchez **Jezreel, after Jezreel Mann Carlos II, technical director **Karina, after Karina Gazizova, technical director **Robert, after technical director Robert King **Liz **Charlene, after Charlene Moncrief, continuity coordinator **Vahe, after Vahe Haytaian, technical assistant **Andy, after music composer Andy Bean **Jay, after Jay Ward Edwards **Susie **Lauren, after Craig McCracken's wife and the show's former story editor and co-producer Lauren Faust or animatic editor Lauren Crist **Keiji, after Keiji Kishi **Jordan, after Jordan Dobbs **Laurens, after Laurens Fein **Zabrina, after Zabrina McIntyre **Kimberly, after Kimberly Willming **Leona, after script coordinator Leona Beckert **Dawn, after Dawn Connors **Ron, after Ron Earhart, production control **Lisa, after line producer Lisa Furlong Jones **Mark, after storyboardist Mark Ackland, post production supervisor Mark Bollinger or Mark Kondracki **Treasure, after post production coordinator Treasure Rawson **Simon, after Simon Sampath-Kumar **Stiv, after Stiv Schneider **Scott, after either writer Scott Peterson, voice actor Scott Menville or digital coordinator Scott Carpenter **Eric, after re-recording mixer Eric Freeman **Mikey **Lamar Continuity *Lord Hater and the Harbingers of Doom was mentioned early on in "The Greatest". *Hater crowdsurfs over and unmoving crowd in a hexagon pattern the same way Wander did in "The Greatest". Errors * When Wander is inside Lord Hater's skeleton body, his hand seen moving in Hater's mouth is cream white. But as he finishes saying "Hater, Hater, Hater!!!!" Wander's hand is orange again when he reveals his face next to haters. * When Peepers says that Dominator will not love and instead shoot them, his iris in his single eye becomes wider causing his eye pupil to contract. * Lord Hater and the Watchdog drummer were in different spots, as Peepers hurls down the sandbag as a trap, the bag goes directly towards Hater but it instead hits the drummer. Hater and the drummer should've been in different spots. * Another error with Peepers and his sandbag, as the drummer gets hit, he falls to the ground next to the drums. But as a monster's hand as a trap grabs the new drummer, the one hit by the sandbag isn't there anymore. * Sylvia and Peepers were dressed as fan girls but after Hater collapses, they don't have the outfit on anymore. Though they may have taken it off in an unseen moment. * Another error with traps is when Peepers tries to hit Hater with the giant rocket, he gets a perfect target, but misses, and his the drummer without moving the rocket. * Sylvia throws tomatoes directly at Hater that were dodged. But she then hits the other spot drummer instead with no affect of her throwing a tomato at him. Though she may have done it by accident during an unseen moment. Allusions * The title may literally reference what happens to Hater's concert in the episode. The term "show stopper" refers to an act in a show that grabs loads of attention, making it the best. A literal meaning is when the show is suddenly put to a halt when things go wrong. In other words, the concert is a literal show stopper. * Hater's crowdsurfing scene imitates the song "We didn't start the fire." Production Information Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers * Noel Wells as Lord Dominator References Category:Lord Hater Category:Wander